1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercising machines and more particularly, to a waist and hip developer, which comprises a track curving smoothly upwardly toward two distal ends thereof and having two stop members respectively located at two distal ends thereof, foot members affixed to the track for supporting the track on the floor steadily, a slide slidably coupled to the track with rollers thereof and movable back and forth along the track between the stop members, a seat rotatably supported on the slide with a ball bearing, and two grips respectively affixed to the two distal ends of the track.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to unbalanced diet, many people get too many refined and processed carbohydrates. Further, due to lack in exercise places, most people do not take adequate amount of exercise daily. Because modern people do more care about the body health, many exercise machines are created and have appeared on the market. However, few commercial exercising machines have the function for training the muscles of the waist and hips. There are multipurpose gymnastic machines having such a function. However, these machines are commonly expensive and heavy.